


Sherlock: Hook-Up

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes has always believed he’s above such feelings like love. So why does it hurt so much when DI Lestrade decides to call a halt to their small rendezvous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock: Hook-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ownership: Original characters are owned by Arthur Conan Doyle, these versions are owned by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I just get to play.

‘Jesus Christ, Mycroft!’ Greg Lestrade shouted.

‘What?’ the taller man asked. When Greg didn’t say anything, Mycroft Holmes stepped forward to kiss him again. Despite himself, Greg groaned, and Mycroft pushed him against the wall. They were in Greg’s office and both were aware that the door was unlocked. But that was part of the fun for Mycroft.

‘No, no!’ Greg snapped and pushed Mycroft away. He so badly didn’t want to. The tall, impeccably dressed politician was bloody well sexy.

‘I’m getting frustrated, Gregory,’ Mycroft said drily.

‘Good!’ Greg snapped.

Mycroft sighed. ‘Gregory, what on earth is the matter with you?’

‘I can’t do this anymore, Mycroft,’ Greg sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

‘What?’ Mycroft asked.

‘The kissing!’ Greg snapped. ‘The touching, the bloody looks you keep giving me! I can’t do it anymore!’

Mycroft frowned, confused. It had been a month since the politician had first kissed Greg at a crime scene. Mycroft had been checking up on Sherlock when he’d fallen into conversation with the DI. They’d known each other years, of course, but had never really spoken properly. And then a feeling of _need_ had seared through Mycroft. He’d understood it to mean that he wanted to kiss Gregory.

So he had. It hadn’t lasted long but Greg hadn’t pulled back. Mycroft had smiled, thanked him, and left. The next week Mycroft had surprised Greg at home and kissed him again. This is what had happened the last seven times Mycroft had appeared. He and Greg groped each other for about ten or twenty minutes and then Mycroft would leave.

‘You don’t want to kiss me?’ Mycroft asked.

‘No, I do, I...’ the DI sighed angrily. ‘Mycroft, I like you.’

‘I believe that’s a good thing,’ Mycroft said. ‘But I don’t understand why that would mean you can’t kiss me anymore.’

‘I like you too much, Mycroft.’

It clicked together quickly for Mycroft. The look Gregory was giving him wasn’t just one of need... he wanted to date Mycroft.

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah,’ Greg grunted. ‘But I know you, Mycroft. You’re not going to date me. This is just a game for you. It’s just a way for you to pass the time to keep from getting bored.’

Mycroft remained silent.

Greg sighed. ‘We kiss, Mycroft, and we never bloody talk about it. You just show up, throw yourself at me, and then leave. And I know where this is leading. Eventually you’ll grow more comfortable with me and it’ll lead to sex. But I can’t just be a fuck buddy, Mycroft. And I know you’re not the dating type so...’ he trailed off and rubbed at his face. ‘I think you should leave.’

Mycroft didn’t know what to say. A man had never said no to him before. If he offered himself they took him. It never led to anything more than a one night stand. But he had been hoping to sleep with the DI, possibly more than once.

But Greg was right. Mycroft wasn’t the dating type. And if Gregory couldn’t separate sex from love than Mycroft would leave now before it got too complicated. He couldn’t have the DI falling for him.

So why did he feel so awful? He didn’t want to leave Greg. He wanted to continue kissing him.

‘Are you sure?’ Mycroft asked. ‘You won’t reconsider?’

As much as it hurt Greg to push Mycroft Holmes away, he said, ‘No, I won’t reconsider.’

‘Very well,’ Mycroft said. He smoothed down his jacket and grabbed his umbrella. ‘Goodbye, Detective Inspector Lestrade.’

‘Mr Holmes,’ the DI grunted.

Mycroft pulled the door open and stepped through it. He tried very hard to ignore the taste of Greg on his lips, the smell of the DI’s cologne on his clothes. And he tried very hard to ignore the pain that was bubbling up in his stomach, and the burning behind his eyes.

 

 

-oOo-

 

 

‘What do you want, Sherlock?’

Sherlock Holmes turned to eye Greg. He’d been watching him for the past half-an-hour. ‘Excuse me?’

‘You’ve been staring at me so just say whatever you want to say and leave.’

Sherlock paused and John Watson noted that Sherlock seemed nervous. Sherlock Holmes, nervous? Who would have thought? The man was insane and loved chasing bad guys for fun. What could possibly be making him nervous?

‘You said no to my brother,’ Sherlock said.

Greg turned to look at him.  A statement, not a question; Sherlock wasn’t asking if Greg had said no. He _knew_ Greg had turned down the elder Holmes.

‘I don’t think that’s any of your business,’ Greg said.

‘It is when my brother decides to take out his frustration on me,’ Sherlock said.

Greg glanced at John for an explanation.

‘Mycroft’s been coming over a lot,’ John said. ‘He’s upped the surveillance on us and its actually getting in the way of living. Just the other day I was stopped from going to a cafe by three guys in black suits.’

‘He’s absolutely impossible to be around right now,’ Sherlock said. ‘Not that he’s easy to be around at all, but usually Mycroft keeps himself in the shadows and uses other people to do his legwork. Now every time I wake up he’s sitting in our bloody flat.’

‘Quite embarrassing when you’re naked on the living room floor,’ John said.

Greg smirked. John and Sherlock were good together, even if Sherlock wouldn’t admit it.

‘I don’t think Lestrade needed to hear that, John,’ Sherlock glared at his boyfriend.

John rolled his eyes.

‘Right, so you’re brother’s annoying,’ Greg said, ‘I don’t see what that’s got to do with me.’

‘He wants you,’ Sherlock explained, ‘just do it so he’ll leave me alone.’

‘Sherlock!’ John scowled.

‘You want me to pimp myself out to your brother so he leaves you alone?’ Greg asked and Sherlock nodded. ‘Yeah, alright, just let me go grab some condoms,’ Greg said.

‘Sarcasm, that was sarcasm,’ Sherlock said.

‘No shit.’

‘He’s being impossible, Lestrade!’ Sherlock whined.

‘I don’t care!’ Greg snapped. ‘Look, Sherlock, I told your brother no because I... I...’ he sighed and trailed off. Fuck it, he needed a cigarette.

‘The smoking can wait,’ Sherlock said and locked eyes with Greg. Damn Sherlock for knowing everything. ‘Why won’t you do it? It’s just sex, Gregory, and you’re both gay man with plenty of experience. You’re attracted to my brother, don’t deny it. Sex would help relieve the stress you feel with your job. Mycroft is discreet with his personal affairs so you need not worry about your reputation being soiled. Why won’t you do it? I don’t understand.’

Huh, seemed he didn’t know everything.

Greg scowled and his fingers twitched. One full month of quitting was going to come crashing down.

‘Sherlock, just butt out, alright?’ Greg said. _Fuck_ , he thought. Butt. Cigarette butt. Ha ha, his subconscious was mocking him.

‘I don’t understand!’

‘I’m falling for him, Sherlock!’ Greg shouted. He earned the looks from a dozen of his people. He glared at them until they turned away. ‘Sherlock, I’m falling in love with your brother, alright?’ Greg continued softly.

‘Oh,’ Sherlock said.

‘Yeah, _oh_ ,’ Greg grunted. ‘Look, I know that Mycroft isn’t the dating type, alright? So I got out before I got hurt. I can’t just be a shag for him, got it?’

‘I see,’ Sherlock said, eyes narrowed.

‘Look, just leave me alone,’ Greg sighed. Talking about Mycroft was making his head hurt. ‘Just go away, Sherlock. I’ll get over it.’

Sherlock tutted but left.

John looked at Greg. ‘You’re in love with him?’

‘Nearly,’ Greg sighed. ‘But I’ll be right.’

‘You sure?’

Greg nodded.

‘John!’

‘Coming!’ John called. He gave Greg a brief, understanding smile, before following his boyfriend. ‘Where are we going?’ he asked.

‘Mycroft’s office.’

‘What? Why?’

‘Gregory Lestrade is in love with him,’ Sherlock said. ‘Taxi!’ They climbed into the cab and they were whisked through London’s streets.

‘So?’ John asked.

‘So?’ Sherlock said and turned to look at John. He gave him one of those looks; Sherlock knew something and couldn’t believe that nobody else knew. It was the look reserved for when the people around him were being idiotic.

‘Sherlock, please,’ John sighed.

‘Mycroft is in love with Lestrade,’ Sherlock said.

John’s eyebrows jumped. ‘What?’ Sherlock nodded. ‘Since when?’

‘Since their first little kiss, I believe,’ Sherlock said.

‘Are you serious?’

‘Oh, yes,’ Sherlock said. ‘I saw it when Mycroft came over the first time. When Lestrade said no it really hurt him. Not just because Mycroft was rejected sexually, but because he actually cares for Lestrade.’

‘Right,’ John said slowly. ‘Okay. So, er, what are we doing?’

‘ _I_ ,’ Sherlock corrected smoothly, ‘am going to show my brother that he is in love with Gregory Lestrade.’

John snorted and settled back in his seat. ‘Right, let’s see how that goes.’

Sherlock smiled and leaned over to kiss him lightly. ‘Don’t doubt my abilities, John.’

‘Oh, I don’t,’ John said and kissed him back. ‘I just can’t wait to see what Mycroft does to you for pointing out his feelings.’

Sherlock chuckled.

 

 

-oOo-

 

 

There was a knock on the door and Mycroft sighed. ‘Yes?’ He looked up to see his brother and John Watson standing at his office door. ‘What do you want, Sherlock?’

Sherlock stood before his brother, his fingers fiddling in his coat pockets. He turned back to John. ‘Could you please give us a second, John?’

John nodded and his eyes flicked to Mycroft before he left. Mycroft liked John; he was good for Sherlock.

‘I can hear you thinking, Sherlock,’ Mycroft said as the office door shut softly. ‘Say what you came here to say.’

‘Lestrade,’ Sherlock said. He noted the tightening of Mycroft’s lips.

‘What about him?’

‘You love him.’

‘I do not.’

Sherlock rolled his eyes. ‘Fine, you’re falling in love with him.’

‘No, I am not,’ Mycroft said. ‘It was only ever going to be a one night thing, Sherlock.’

‘Fuck off,’ Sherlock said and Mycroft raised his eyebrows. It was rare to hear Sherlock swear. ‘You could have anybody, Mycroft, and you know it. There are a dozen guys you work with who would shag you but you went after Lestrade. Why?’

Mycroft shrugged. ‘He’s a good looking man.’

‘So?’

‘I was bored.’

‘Be that as it may,’ Sherlock said slowly and locked his eyes on his brother, ‘there are a dozen men, Mycroft, probably more, who would have sex with you and not want it to turn into something real. And you know it, Mycroft. Yet you went after Lestrade.

‘Like me, you could tell that Lestrade was experiencing feelings for you after your second little hook-up. You should have stopped then but you didn’t. You could have walked away. Yes, Lestrade would have been upset, but he would have moved on. You hadn’t slept together, it was just kissing. Lestrade would have eventually forgotten. He would have moved on, met someone, gotten married and maybe had kids. But you didn’t stop, even after you saw that Greg was falling for you.

‘And you know why, Mycroft? You didn’t stop because you liked it. You liked that Lestrade was developing feelings for you.’

‘No,’ Mycroft said hotly.

‘Bullshit!’ Sherlock snapped. ‘You saw he was falling for you but you kept going! You could have fucked him that first night but you didn’t because you wanted to take it slowly! You wanted to get to know Lestrade!’

‘No, I didn’t!’ Mycroft shouted.

Sherlock slammed his hands on the desk. ‘Don’t lie to me, Mycroft! You can’t fool me! I was the same, I fell for John without even realising it! And you fell for Greg! But when he voiced it you got scared!’

He shook his head and sagged slightly, his anger retreating. He fell to sit in the expensive chair across from Mycroft’s desk.

‘Mycroft, you see things other people don’t take notice of; we both do. We both see so many things and its difficult... that’s why we push people away. It’s too hard showing people what we can do. They get scared and they walk away. So we do it first; we push them away before we can get hurt. You’re doing it now.’

‘I am not,’ Mycroft said but there was a tremor in his voice. Sherlock heard it.

‘I got to the point in my life, Mycroft, where I couldn’t be alone anymore. John saw what I could do and he accepted it, he loves it. And Lestrade loves it about you too. It scares you, Mycroft, that there’s someone out there other than me who accepts you for who you are.’

He leaned forward and rested his arms on Mycroft’s desk.

‘You know how I feel about you, Mycroft. For all our fights, our arguments, I care about you. And Lestrade does too. You know that, you _want_ him to care about you because you care about him too.’

Mycroft shook his head weakly. ‘No...’

‘How long are you going to fight it, Mycroft? The world is too difficult to get through alone. You were so happy standing in the shadows and manipulating the world around you. But then Lestrade dragged you out and now you’re scared. You want your control back so you’re pushing Greg away and running back to your corner. Mycroft, I can’t sit by and watch you do that. So please, brother, _please,_ admit to yourself that you want Greg, that you want him properly. And just go and fucking tell him.’

He stood suddenly and Mycroft looked up at him.

‘I don’t like seeing you like this, Mycroft,’ Sherlock said. ‘So please change it.’

And he swept from the office without another word, leaving Mycroft alone with a heavy heart.

 

 

-oOo-

 

 

Greg was yawning when there was a knock on the door. Before he could say anything, Mycroft Holmes stepped in. Greg nearly chocked but managed to clear it with a small cough. Mycroft closed the door behind him and leaned against it, tapping his umbrella against the floor.

‘Can I help you, Mr Holmes?’

Mycroft looked worried and he said, softly, ‘I just wanted to see you.’

‘Why?’

Mycroft looked up at him.

‘Mycroft, we talked about this,’ Greg sighed. He stood and walked around his desk, crossing his office so he was standing before the elder Holmes. ‘You know how I feel.’

‘Yes,’ Mycroft said. ‘I knew after our second... well, after the second time.’

Greg looked furious. ‘You knew I was falling for you?’ Mycroft nodded weakly. ‘You knew and you just kept snogging me, acting like everything was okay?’

‘Gregory–’

‘No, fuck you!’ Greg snapped. ‘If you knew I was falling for you then you should have fucking walked away!’

Sherlock’s words were coming back to slap Mycroft in the face.

‘I know all you want is a fuck buddy!’ Greg shouted. ‘But no, you fucking Holmeses don’t care about anyone but yourselves. Jesus, you’re worse than Sherlock.’

That hurt and Mycroft said, ‘I am _not._ ’

‘Yeah, you are,’ Greg said angrily. ‘At least Sherlock realises when to stop pushing people. He’ll piss off Anderson, yeah, but he won’t push him over the fucking edge! And he has John, he can actually love other people. But you? No, love is too fucking boring for Mycroft Holmes.’

‘Gregory, please,’ Mycroft said.

‘Fuck you, Mycroft,’ Greg said and shook his head. ‘Just leave.’

‘I don’t want to.’

‘I’m not going to be your fuck buddy!’ Greg hissed.

‘I don’t want you to be.’

Greg paused. ‘What?’

‘I don’t want you to be my fuck buddy, Gregory.’

Greg was confused. He looked Mycroft over but couldn’t tell if the man was lying.

‘I want to be... more,’ Mycroft finally said and sighed.

‘You want more?’

Mycroft looked up at him and Greg saw the feelings in his eyes. Something had changed. Mycroft wasn’t just looking at Greg like he was a piece of meat. He actually cared.

Greg grabbed Mycroft and pulled him in for a kiss. Mycroft moaned and dropped the umbrella, grabbing Greg tightly. They continued for a few seconds before Greg pushed Mycroft away.

‘Wait, wait!’ Greg said.

Mycroft growled in frustration as Greg’s lips were pulled away. ‘What?’

‘This can’t just be a hook-up, Mycroft,’ Greg said. ‘I can’t do that.’

‘I know,’ Mycroft said and leaned forward to kiss Greg again. And, once again, Greg’s lips pulled away.

‘I’m in danger of feinting from blood loss,’ Mycroft moaned and thrust his crotch into Greg’s. Greg could feel Mycroft’s erection straining through his trousers.

‘Mycroft, did you hear me?’

‘Yes, yes.’

‘And?’

‘And what?’

Greg sighed and pulled away.

‘No, don’t go!’ Mycroft whined and pulled Greg back by the hips.

‘Why not?’ Greg asked.

‘I don’t want you to,’ Mycroft said softly.

‘Why not?’ Greg teased, his breath washing over Mycroft.

Mycroft moaned. ‘You’re killing me.’

‘Why don’t you want me to leave?’ Greg asked.

Sighing, Mycroft trailed a finger along Greg’s left arm. ‘I... please don’t make me say it, Gregory.’

‘I need to hear it.’

‘Why?’

‘Because you, Mycroft Holmes, are an infuriating man,’ Greg said. ‘You say one thing but mean something else entirely. You keep your emotions, your real thoughts, bottled-up. And I can’t have that, Mycroft.’

‘If this is going to work you have to trust me,’ Mycroft said. ‘I don’t always take other people’s thoughts into consideration and I apologise for that. But trust me, Gregory. I don’t mean to... I don’t mean to act that way.’

‘What is “this”?’ Greg asked.

‘Whatever you want it to be,’ Mycroft answered.

Greg pondered that as Mycroft continued to run his fingers over Greg’s shirt.

‘I want a relationship, Mycroft.’

‘Okay.’

‘A real one. Where we date, refer to each other as boyfriends, and only have sex, kiss, or do anything else along those lines with each other.’

‘Okay.’

‘And... and you have to trust me, and treat me with respect.’

‘Done.’

‘And tell me how you feel.’

Mycroft didn’t say anything and Greg looked at him.

‘Not all the time, Mycroft. But I don’t want you bottling up your emotions all the time. It’s not healthy.’

Mycroft paused before nodding. ‘Okay.’

‘And you have to talk about work.’

‘Gregory–’

‘Not the details,’ Greg interrupted. ‘But you have to tell me when you’ve had a bad day and are feeling bad. I can’t have you fuming and saying things you don’t mean. Because I’ll get angry and we’ll fight.’

‘Everybody fights, Gregory,’ Mycroft said. ‘Especially people in relationships.’

‘I know,’ Greg said, ‘but I also know you, Mycroft. You’ll feel yourself getting closer to me and you’ll pull away. I’m not going to lose you like that. Tell me if you’re scared, we can work it out.’

Greg watched Mycroft carefully. The man had one hand rested on Greg’s hip, the other on his arm.

‘Okay.’

‘Are you sure?’

Mycroft nodded. ‘I care about you, Gregory. I don’t want to stay away from you. And if those are your demands than I agree to them.’

‘They’re not demands,’ Greg said.

‘Yes they are.’ Mycroft chuckled. ‘As long as those demands go both ways, than I’m okay.’

‘Good,’ Greg said and leaned forward to kiss Mycroft softly.

Mycroft moaned. ‘You have no idea how much I missed this.’

‘Me too,’ Greg whispered and stuck his tongue into Mycroft’s mouth.

Mycroft backed Greg up to his desk and Greg fell to sit on it. He wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s neck and pulled him closer. Mycroft’s hands dropped to Greg’s thighs and began rubbing softly, making Greg moan into him.

‘Do you have time for this?’ Greg asked.

‘I have the next two days off,’ Mycroft smiled as he bit at Greg’s lips. ‘I created a lovely little scheme for the American president. My superiors decided myself and my assistant could have a little holiday.’

‘The door,’ Greg said.

‘What about it?’

‘Lock the door,’ Greg said and pulled back.

Mycroft saw the look in his eyes and smirked. He pecked Greg quickly on the lips before rushing across to lock the door. After hearing the satisfied click, he ran back to Greg and kissed him again.

‘A bit eager, are you?’

‘I want to fuck you right now,’ Mycroft said. ‘I’ve been waiting quite a while so forgive my forwardness.’

‘Well,’ Greg said lightly and ran his hands down to Mycroft’s pants. He began pulling open his trousers and Mycroft watched him with a smile. ‘Let’s take care of that, shall we?’

Mycroft pushed Greg back so he was lying on the desk. He took his time pulling open Greg’s shirt, despite the fact that he wanted to rip it clear. He knew Greg would be working all night and it would be hard explaining why all his shirt buttons had been scattered about the office.

Greg pulled his jacket and shirt off and Mycroft leaned down to run his lips along Greg’s skin. His tongue trailed hot circles and Greg broke out in goose-bumps, shivering beneath Mycroft.

Mycroft pushed his crotch into Greg’s and smiled at the bump he felt.

‘I’m not the only eager one,’ he commented.

‘Im my defence, you’re a sexy man,’ Greg said.

Mycroft chuckled and ran his lips down to Greg’s trousers. He kissed at the fabric and the flesh beneath twitched. Mycroft pressed his face harder into Greg’s trousers and above him Greg moaned. He moved his hands to grip Mycroft’s hair and pull him closer.

Laughing again, Mycroft lifted a hand to rub along the top of Greg’s pants, enjoying the needy little whine Greg gave him.

‘I’m sorry, what was that?’ he asked.

‘Please,’ Greg said weakly.

‘I can’t hear you, Detective.’

‘Mycroft,’ Greg moaned.

‘Hmm?’

‘Please touch me.’

‘Touch you where?’

Greg pulled Mycroft closer and the tall politician was in danger of suffocating. He pulled back to see a grinning DI.

‘Touch my cock, you sod!’

Mycroft chuckled. ‘If you insist.’

‘I do.’

Mycroft’s nimble fingers had Greg’s trousers around the DI’s ankles in seconds. He placed the hot flesh in his mouth and Greg groaned.

‘God...’

‘No, but I am very talented,’ Mycroft smirked as he pulled back to lick at the head of Greg’s cock. The salty pre-come made him smile.

‘Fuck you.’

‘No, I think I’ll fuck you,’ Mycroft answered.

Greg shivered in response and Mycroft moved his tongue along Greg’s shaft. He enjoyed the noises Greg was making, the way his legs tried to untangle themselves from the pants around his ankles. Mycroft knew Greg wanted to wrap his legs around Mycroft but that would come later.

Mycroft took Greg completely and worked his mouth over Greg’s cock, looking up occasionally to see Greg moaning and biting his lips. He ran a hand along Greg’s stomach, enjoying the soft hair and tight muscles.

Mycroft let Greg slip from his mouth and placed kisses down his skin, his tongue making small circles as he reached the bottom. He proceeded to lick along Greg’s balls before moving to his thighs, tonguing his way along Greg’s hot skin.

‘Damn you!’ Greg groaned.

Mycroft chuckled, moving up to run his lips along Greg’s stomach. He poked at the DI’s bellybutton, enjoying the way Greg yelped.

‘Mycroft!’ Greg warned.

‘I’m sorry?’

‘Stop teasing me!’

‘You tease me all the time.’

‘ _Mycroft_ ,’ Greg whined and Mycroft chuckled.

He moved his lips along Greg’s chest and licked at a nipple as his fingers came up to play with Greg’s cock.

‘Ah!’ he exclaimed as Mycroft caught him by surprise. His fingers were too soft to do anything other than annoy Greg and turn him on completely. He bucked up, only to find Mycroft’s fingers a memory on his skin.

‘Fuck you!’ he gasped.

‘Patience, love.’

‘No!’ Greg said hotly.

Mycroft leaned forward and kissed Greg passionately, eliciting a small groan from his older lover. He tried to pull away but Greg had managed to get his legs free by kicking off his shoes. He wrapped his legs around Mycroft and pulled him forward.

Mycroft dropped onto Greg and said, ‘You don’t play fair.’

He ground his hips into Greg, who moaned in delight, and nipped at Greg’s lips. Greg moved his tongue along Mycroft’s jaw and Mycroft chuckled.

‘Now who’s teasing?’

‘Take your pants off,’ Greg commanded.

Never one to refuse a gentleman’s insistence, Mycroft leaned back to pull down his already open trousers. He kicked off his shoes to get out of them and leaned forward again.

‘And boxers!’ Greg complained.

‘You didn’t ask that,’ Mycroft chuckled and kissed Greg softly.

‘My back hurts.’

‘That’s what you’re thinking about?’

‘Well,’ Greg huffed, ‘a certain someone won’t stick their cock in me now will they?’

‘Have you always been this romantic?’

Greg smiled. ‘You love it.’

‘I’m afraid I do,’ Mycroft chuckled. ‘I believe I’m completely smitten.’

‘You’re such a prat.’

‘You sure know how to get into a man’s pants,’ Mycroft said.

Greg sat up and grabbed at Mycroft’s jacket, pulling it free. Mycroft allowed him, liking that Greg was taking over. He closed his eyes and smiled as Greg’s strong fingers pulled at his tie. But they flew open when Greg nearly choked him.

‘I wasn’t aware you were into that,’ Mycroft commented as he pulled his tie off. Greg’s fingers were already back on his buttons.

‘I’ll tie you up later,’ Greg said.

Mycroft enjoyed that fantasy as Greg relieved him of his shirt. Greg pulled Mycroft forward so their skin pressed together. Mycroft wasn’t ready for the feelings that spread through him from where his skin was lying on Greg’s. He moaned softly and dropped his head to kiss Greg’s chest.

But it wasn’t enough. Mycroft was done playing and he moved back to pull his boxers off. Greg grinned.

‘I knew I’d get them off you.’

‘Damn you,’ Mycroft said. ‘I was hoping to have a little more fun.’

‘We can do that later,’ Greg said. He raised his arms. ‘Come on.’

Mycroft licked his fingers and dropped to stroke himself, enjoying the feel of wet fingers against his cock. When he was sure he was wet enough, he leaned forward to rub at Greg’s entrance.

Greg gasped as a finger entered him, and then two. Mycroft scissored them and Greg groaned.

Satisfied, Mycroft grabbed one of Greg’s hips and pulled him forward. With his other hand he moved his cock to Greg’s arse and pushed.

Greg bit his lip and moaned as Mycroft entered him. Mycroft shook before him, his fingers tight on Greg’s hip.

‘Mycroft?’

The politician’s eyes were closed, his lips tight.

‘Mycroft?’ Greg asked, worried.

Mycroft blinked. ‘Hmm?’

‘Are you okay?’

‘Oh, yes,’ he smiled. ‘Just got lost in thought.’

Greg groaned. ‘Even during sex you get lost in thought? Bloody hell.’

‘This isn’t sex, Gregory,’ Mycroft said. Greg looked up at him and Mycroft pulled back before pushing hard, his cock hitting Greg’s prostate. Greg gasped and his head nearly smashed back into the desk. ‘ _This_ is sex,’ he said.

Greg grunted in response as Mycroft leaned over him to get into a better position. Both hands found Greg’s hips as Greg wrapped his legs tighter around Mycroft, pulling him forward.

Mycroft’s thrusts were confident and ranged from soft and slow to hard and fast. Every time Greg adjusted, Mycroft would change his speed or strength, smiling at the little growls of annoyance Greg made.

Greg was amazed at the level of self control Mycroft had. He was sweating, and grunting, and his eyes glazed with lust and need. But he was still there, he was still Mycroft. And Mycroft was adamant that both he, and Greg, would enjoy this thoroughly.

‘Stop... teasing,’ Greg gasped and Mycroft smiled.

‘Sorry, can’t,’ Mycroft responded, his voice deeper than ever before. It had grown husky and Greg loved it.

‘Prat,’ he said.

Mycroft chuckled and pulled Greg into him. Greg yelped as he slid across the desk and hit Mycroft, Mycroft’s cock poking his prostate.

‘Fuck,’ the DI moaned.

There was a knock on the door. Both men froze, silent. Mycroft didn’t think it possible for him to pull out of Greg. It would be absolute torture to walk away.

Greg wiped at his face, cleared his throat softly, and called, ‘Yes?’

He cursed the deep, shuddering crack that was his voice. When Mycroft Holmes is buried in you it’s a bit difficult to speak casually.

‘Sir, can I come in?’

It was Sally Donovan. Greg cursed and Mycroft smiled, thrusting forward slightly. Greg bit his lip to stop from crying out.

‘Sir?’

‘I’m... busy,’ Greg said, trying to keep the grunt from his voice. Mycroft was still pushing at him softly, sliding in and out and making Greg want to moan.

‘Doing what?’ Donovan demanded.

God Greg hated her rudeness. She just had to know everything.

‘I’m changing,’ Greg called back and Mycroft chuckled, not loud enough for Sally to hear from outside the office. ‘Spilt coffee on my suit.’

‘Oh, I’ll wait.’

‘No!’ Greg said and gasped. Mycroft had grabbed his cock and was stroking softly, his fingers squeezing at the head of Greg’s cock. ‘I mean... just... go, please. I’ll come find you.’

‘Why can’t I just wait?’

‘Because!’ Greg nearly shouted. Mycroft was moving faster and his strokes were in time with his thrusts. He was enjoying the quivering man beneath him and the way Greg was trying to stop from screaming.

‘Alright, you don’t need to snap,’ Sally tutted. They heard her walking away.

‘Finally!’ Greg moaned and grabbed Mycroft by the neck. He pulled him down to kiss him thoroughly. ‘If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you want to get caught!’ Greg complained.

Mycroft chuckled. ‘I work well under pressure.’

Greg moaned as Mycroft moved faster, his cock almost sliding completely out of the DI’s arse before being pushed back in roughly. Greg bucked into Mycroft, his back arching off the desk.

‘Gonna fucking break my desk!’ Greg gasped.

‘I’d like to be there when you explain it to your boss!’ Mycroft grunted in response. He dropped Greg’s cock and moved to grab both the DI’s hips, pulling the older man into him roughly.

Greg knew Mycroft must be close and grabbed his own cock, stroking in time with Mycroft’s thrusts. He could feel the man becoming less controlled, his thrusts rougher and his panting deeper.

Moaning, Greg watched Mycroft as he pumped away, his cock quivering in his hands. His body was burning and twisting, sweat dripping into his eyes. He blinked it away so he could watch Mycroft.

Mycroft came first with a shout, not caring who heard. He continued to fuck Greg, milking the orgasm as long as he could. He managed to peel his eyes open towards the end and watched as Greg moaned and bucked, trying to get Mycroft deeper into him. Mycroft pushed harder and his quivering cock hit Greg’s prostate, making him come.

Greg moaned and shouted, ‘Fuck!’ as his cock exploded, showering his stomach in come. He groaned and gasped, biting his bottom lip, and Mycroft moved down to kiss him hard. His tongue tingled as he licked sweat from Greg’s mouth, enjoying that he’d made the DI come apart.

‘Jesus,’ Greg panted and opened his eyes. He grabbed Mycroft by the hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

‘I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,’ Mycroft smiled. He kissed Greg softly before moving. He pulled out and tutted as his cock fell against his thighs, spreading come along his leg. Greg looked down to see that Mycroft had come in him and it was messing up his desk.

‘Tissues in the top draw,’ Greg said, afraid his legs would collapse beneath him if he tried to stand.

Mycroft returned and they cleaned themselves up in silence. Every few seconds one would catch the other staring. Someone would grin, another would blush.

‘I guess that was okay,’ Mycroft shrugged.

Greg eyed him, knowing Mycroft was joking. He just wanted Greg to start shouting and possibly let everyone at Scotland Yard know what they were doing.

‘I’m seeing a lot of public sex in our future, Mr Holmes,’ Greg said, ‘you like the danger of getting caught.’

Mycroft just smiled innocently. Greg groaned as he stood, his legs shaking.

‘You’ve completely fucked me,’ he said.

‘I’d hope so,’ Mycroft grinned. He seemed at ease but when he bent down to retrieve his clothes, he winced slightly.

‘Mycroft?’

‘My back,’ Mycroft said, shrugging.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ he asked. ‘Do you have a bad back?’

‘No!’ Mycroft said hotly and Greg could tell he was telling the truth.

‘Mycroft? What is it?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Didn’t we talk about this?’

Mycroft sighed as he pulled on his boxers, hiding his cock from Greg. Greg felt sad at its sudden disappearance.

‘I haven’t eaten in a while,’ Mycroft admitted, ‘or slept.’

‘How long?’

‘What day is it today?’ Mycroft asked.

‘Bloody hell,’ Greg said. ‘It’s Friday.’

‘Oh, well I ate on Monday,’ Mycroft said. ‘I slept on Tuesday.’

Greg sighed. ‘Mycroft Bloody Holmes.’

‘It’s Edwin, actually,’ Mycroft smiled.

Greg glared at him.

‘What?’

‘You go home right now and eat. Get some sleep too.’

‘I don’t want to,’ Mycroft pouted. Greg chuckled. And the Holmes brothers thought they had nothing in common.

Greg knew Mycroft was going to fight him on this. He and his brother didn’t seem to believe that eating or sleeping was necessary.

‘Mycroft, will you promise to eat dinner if I eat with you?’

‘But you have work,’ Mycroft said.

‘I can take an hour to eat,’ he said. ‘We’re really just waiting on Sherlock.’

Mycroft sighed. ‘And there goes any hope of an erection in the foreseeable future.’

Greg chuckled. ‘Mycroft, stay and have dinner with me.’

Mycroft looked across at Greg. He was already dressed and smirked at Greg’s nakedness. ‘If you put your clothes back on I might. You’re rather distracting when naked.’

With a smile, Greg pulled on his underwear and trousers, sitting in his office chair to pull his shoes on. ‘Is that a yes?’ he asked as he buttoned up his shirt, leaving his jacket draped across the back of his chair.

‘I suppose,’ Mycroft said and sat on Greg’s desk.

‘And the sleep?’

‘I’m a busy man, Gregory.’

‘And you told me you have the next two days off because of a rather brilliant scheme you concocted for America.’

Mycroft smiled. ‘Yes, that’s true.’

‘So you can sleep at my place tonight.’

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and Greg tutted.

‘I said sleep,’ Greg repeated. Mycroft’s smile fell a little and Greg smirked. ‘After the sex, of course.’

The grin was back and he swooped to kiss Greg. ‘Excellent.’

‘Chinese?’ Greg asked.

‘Sounds lovely,’ Mycroft said and fell into the seat opposite Greg’s desk. He sighed slightly as his muscles relaxed. He really was tired.

Greg saw this but decided not to say anything. He grabbed his phone and dialled for the takeaway.

There was a knock on the door and Greg cursed.

‘Here, I’ll order,’ Mycroft said.

‘Do you know what I want?’ Mycroft smirked and Greg said, ‘Right, right.’

He got up and straightened up his clothes as he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

‘Sir,’ Sally smiled. ‘I just need you to sign this.’

‘Oh, yeah, just let me grab a pen,’ Greg said. He went back to his desk where Mycroft was sitting, apparently having already ordered dinner because the phone was just sitting there. He handed Greg a pen, who turned back to Sally.

Sally was staring oddly at the pair and Greg didn’t understand. He signed the report and handed Mycroft back his pen. Mycroft was smirking.

‘What?’ Greg asked. Mycroft shrugged and Greg turned to Sally.

‘Oh, n-nothing,’ she said and gulped. ‘I’ll, er, just be going.’

She retreated quickly and practically slammed the office door.

‘I don’t understand,’ Greg said. Mycroft chuckled and Greg frowned. ‘Mycroft!’

‘She’s off to tell Scotland Yard that we’re sleeping together,’ Mycroft said.

‘Wh-what?’ Greg asked. ‘How could she know? We could have been having a meeting!’

‘And during this meeting you apparently spilled coffee on your clothes and had to get dressed, meaning you couldn’t open the door. And apparently you did all of this in front of me.’

Greg froze, suddenly remembering that Sally had interrupted him and Mycroft. Sex with Mycroft had a powerful affect on his short-term memory. ‘Fuck.’

Mycroft smiled in amusement. ‘So either you got dressed in front of me, which is unlikely seeing as how you’re wearing the same clothes Sergeant Donovan saw you in an hour ago, or you were fucking me and couldn’t open the door because we were both naked.’

‘Fuck,’ Greg repeated and dropped to sit. Mycroft smiled. ‘You’re enjoying this too much.’

‘It doesn’t concern me who knows about our relationship, Gregory. I am used to people scrutinising me because of my sexuality. A few police officers knowing is hardly cause for duress.’

‘A couple? Try all of the fucking Yard! Sally will tell _everybody,_ including my boss.’

‘Your boss won’t believe rumours over yourself, Gregory.’

‘Sherlock will know,’ Greg groaned. ‘He’ll believe Sally, he’ll see it on me.’

‘You care that my brother knows? He already does, Gregory.’

‘He _thinks_ ,’ Greg corrected. ‘But now I’ve got to put up with all the snide remarks.’

‘I can take care of that.’

Greg snorted. ‘I doubt it.’

With a small smile, Mycroft said, ‘True. But I thought I’d offer.’

‘Damn it,’ Greg sighed. ‘Nothing we can do.’

‘We can have sex again.’

‘Not bloody likely,’ Greg said and Mycroft raised an eyebrow. ‘I meant here, Mycroft. Because I plan on taking you back to my place and fucking you when my shift is over.’

Mycroft grinned. ‘Excellent. And after that I _might_ just fall asleep.’

Greg said, ‘That’s the thanks I get for sex?’

‘Oh, don’t worry,’ Mycroft smiled, ‘a lovely breakfast will be waiting for you when you wake up.’

Greg smiled and stood, rounding the desk to sit on the edge. He leaned down and kissed Mycroft softly, not caring if Sally came in and saw.

‘I think I’m falling in love with you,’ Mycroft whispered when they broke apart.

Greg smiled and leaned his forehead against Mycroft’s, looking deep into his eyes. ‘I think I’m falling in love with you too,’ he replied.

Mycroft and Greg both grinned at each other and shared another soft kiss.


End file.
